You, me, whipped cream and handcuffs?
by BeanieandBella
Summary: Poor, unsuspecting Kyouya is peacefully sleeping. But Tamaki has other plans...


... You, me, whipped cream and handcuffs?

Kyouya woke to the sound of some kind of spray can being shaken. Annoyed at the noise that had disturbed him from his already broken sleep, he irritably opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling.

_Odd_, he thought, screwing his eyes up again at the light in the room. _I don't normally sleep on my back_...

Opening his eyes again, he intended to push himself up with his hands and look around the room. However, he found that when he moved his muscles, his arms did not move. He could feel sharp pressure on his wrists and turned his head.

_What the-?!_

He pulled at his hands ineffectually, the **shiny** rings of the handcuffs that held him to the bedposts at the head of the bed digging into his wrists. He turned his head again, towards where the (now absent) rattling of the spray can had been coming from. Tamaki was sitting by Kyouya's knees holding the offending noise-maker, and was looking at Kyouya cheerfully.

"Ah good, you're awake." He greeted the raven-haired boy with a smile and began to shake the can again. "Did you sleep well?"

Kyouya glared. "I _was _sleeping well..."

Tamaki looked at him with his head tilted to one side slightly.

"But aren't you happy to be woken up in such a way?" asked the blonde.

"No," replied Kyouya grumpily. "Now let me ou- Tamaki!"

Tamaki grinned. As Kyouya had been talking, he'd slowly leaned down and nipped at Kyouya's hip bone. Kyouya was only wearing his pyjama bottoms, and now the pale, bare skin had a small, strawberry-coloured mark on it.

"Well, I'll try and make this waking you up worth it," said the blonde. "Think of it as a **present**."

Kyouya gave him a scathing look. "This had better be good..."

Tamaki beamed and leaned down again, this time kissing Kyouya and feeling the other boy's tongue teasing along his lips. That was one thing he loved about Kyouya- he still would try and get control, even if it looked like he couldn't. With a slight smirk, Tamaki sat up and took in Kyouya's appearance. He looked so helpless that Tamaki felt a sadistic wave of satisfaction wash over him and he resumed his shaking of the can while one of his hands traced lines down Kyouya's lean abdomen.

Kyouya, meanwhile, was growing annoyed and slightly desperate. He was not used to having this much loss of control, and so he was pulling at his bonds and trying not to show Tamaki just how pissed he was.

Unfortunately, Tamaki noticed and grinned again. "Having some trouble?"

Kyouya glared, trying not to show that he was secretly quite turned on by Tamaki's current demeanour. "Tamaki. Get. These. Off. Me."

Tamaki shook his head, eyebrows raised. "You really think I'm going to let you out of those now? You look too wonderful like that..."

Kyouya glared again and tugged a little more. He was _not_ going to resort to the one thing that he wanted to and which he always got out of Tamaki- begging. Instead, he pulled a few more times, then looked back at Tamaki. "Tamaki, if you let me out of these, I will make it worth your while." This wasn't begging; it was... persuasion. Bargaining at worst.

Tamaki flashed him another grin and leaned down, mouth near Kyouya's ear so that the dark-haired boy could feel his breath on his neck as he asked, "What exactly would you to do be let out of these?"

Kyouya smirked. Tamaki was acting teasing now, but he could tell that this was soon going to go exactly as he planned. "Well if you do I won't kill you when I do get out of them, and we can also do that other thing you wanted to do for a while now..."

Tamaki's **sea-shell**-coloured lips parted and his face flushed a little. "Really?" he breathed. "All of it?"

Kyouya nodded, taking advantage of the fact that Tamaki's attention was entirely on his face to cross his toes. Call him childish, but if that was what it took...

Tamaki grinned and kissed Kyouya deeply, then went to the bedside table and picked up a small pair of silver keys. Soon, Kyouya was free and the two pairs of handcuffs dangled from the bedposts.

"That's better," smirked Kyouya, sitting up and putting his arms around Tamaki.

For a while, they were lost in each other's lips and Tamaki's love-befuddled mind didn't even register that Kyouya had turned him over and now he was the one on his back and with his head towards the head of the bed.

Suddenly, strong hands had caught his wrists, and he felt, through the haze of love, rings click around his wrists. His eyes snapped open and he saw Kyouya moving backwards to lean on his heels on the bed with a wide smirk. When Tamaki tried to lean up however, his worst fears were confirmed, as he realised that the handcuffs were indeed restraining him now.

"Kyouya!" He was annoyed and upset that Kyouya had lied to him and tricked him, but then the look on Kyouya's face shut him up and he felt shivers run up and down his spine.

"Right..." Kyouya said, voice measured as usual. "Now that _that_ is sorted..."

He reached down beside the bed and picked up the can Tamaki had dropped earlier.

"**Whipped cream**?" he raised his eyebrows. "Nice touch..."

Tamaki smiled despite himself. It was always nice to get a compliment from Kyouya, no matter how vague that compliment was. However, he had to bite his lip very slightly when Kyouya squeezed the top of the can so that a small jet of white gooey cream spurted out.

Soon, Tamaki's pyjama bottoms were off and he was covered in whipped cream and extremely **hard**. He desperately wanted the use of his hands, but the handcuffs really were holding fast. Kyouya smirked and removed his own bottoms, then leaned forward and kissed Tamaki, cream getting on his own chest as well. Tamaki could feel Kyouya's **erection** against his leg and shifted against it, managing, despite his bonds, to earn a soft moan from Kyouya.

"How do you still manage to be a tease when you're restrained?" Kyouya wondered aloud, onyx eyes boring into Tamaki's blue-violet ones.

Tamaki grinned and moved again, so that Kyouya inhaled through his teeth, before the dark-haired boy leaned down and buried his lips in the curve where Tamaki's shoulder met his neck and began to **devour** the cream and sensitive skin there.

Slowly, Kyouya licked, sucked and nibbled the cream away, cleaning Tamaki up while preparing the blonde, fingers moving gently in and out, scissoring, curling. Tamaki arched off the bed, hands desperate to wrap tightly in the sheets. Once Kyouya had searched out the small bundle of nerves that he knew would make Tamaki gasp his name, the blonde was pretty much incapacitated, and so he unlocked the handcuffs.

Kyouya finally reached the part that he'd most wanted to touch the whole time. He gave Tamaki's length a long, slow lick, fingers still going in and out in a steady rhythm, and Tamaki seemed to perk up, lifting his head and his hands coming to caress Kyouya's shoulders.

"Kyouya..." Tamaki sighed, then his breath hitched and he moaned as Kyouya continued to lick away the cream.

When Tamaki got too near toppling, Kyouya reluctantly drew his mouth away, coming up to kiss Tamaki deeply, allowing the blonde to taste the cream and sweat on Kyouya's tongue.

Pushing Tamaki's legs apart, Kyouya pushed his hips forward, entering Tamaki, who inhaled deeply and then sighed, adjusting to the feeling before running his fingers through Kyouya's hair. Taking this as the signal that he was ready, Kyouya began to slowly move, pulling himself out most of the way, then rapidly thrusting back in so that Tamaki moaned in pleasure and his body convulsed a little.

They continued, **panting** and sweating, but laughing, and Tamaki couldn't help himself from nearly shouting when Kyouya brushed against his **prostate**. They both paused for a moment, then continued in earnest, all of it building, building to a point where they both felt like they were going to explode from it all and they simultaneously came and collapsed beside each other.

Kyouya heard a beeping and a click, and lifted his head to see, about five or six feet from the end of the bed, a tripod with a shiny silver video **camera** sitting on it.

"Tamaki." He didn't take his eyes off the camera. "Has that been on the whole time?"

Tamaki nodded, too spent to work up the energy to say anything.

Kyouya smirked and pulled the covers back up over himself and his blonde lover. "Good. Because I want a copy of that tape."

* * *

**Bella: Yeah... I wrote this one... It was probably my second proper smut story ever, and seeing as I forgot some bits in the first one, Beanie gave me some rather... ahem Particular prompts (in case you hadn't noticed)...**

Beanie: Lmao I forgot about that! Wow. Tactless. :D I was getting rather annoyed that you were wriggling out of the smut if I remember correctly?

**Bella: I didn't wriggle that time... I honestly just forgot. You know what I'm like. Anyway, I didn't wriggle with this one, did I?**

Beanie: True and I commend you. Now before you sue us, faithful readers, bear in mind that a. We don't own Ouran and b. Bella is a black belt in karate.

**Bella: I am? o.o**

Beanie: Well you take ballet lessons... That's more or less the same thing ne?

**Bella: Dancing to music and beating people up... Yeah... That's the same thing...**


End file.
